Questions that need Answers
by Laurella
Summary: Harry has come to a point in his life he needs answers to certain questions. He will do what ever it takes to answer them
1. Chapter 1

To all

This originally was not a planned story. As a matter of fact I was taking a break and working on something else when this idea struck me.

I would also like to say thank you to all my past readers.

Also to hadia your review put this thing in my head. I hope you read it and enjoy it.

Chapter 1 The Visitor

Harry felt nervous as he went to answer the door. It was not the sort of thing he was inclined to do. Well answering the door was, yes. But what concerned him this evening was what was on the other side of the door.

Tonight Ginny was at the Burrow with her mother. His roommate, Ron would be with Hermione at her flat, probably doing something Harry did not need too many details about. Harry had the place to himself tonight and he did need it.

As far as anyone knew Harry was working late tonight. That wasn't true though. He set it up so that would be what everyone thought.

Harry answered the door to a gorgeous blonde wearing magenta robes with gold trim.

"Come in." Harry said to her holding the door.

The blonde came in carrying a small bag with her. "I take it no one is here?" She asked.

"Not at all." Harry answered. "Alone. It took a bit of work you know."

"I wanted to make sure that things were right for this evening." She said. "Where do you want to be for this?"

"The chair I suppose." Harry answered. He took a seat in his favorite chair. It was cushy and reminded him something of the chairs in the Gryffindor common room.

"This does look comfy." She said looking at the chair. "Now shall we begin?"

"Alright." Harry answered wondering if this was the right thing to do.

"Just let me set up." She said opening her bag. She took out what looked like a very small pensive and a jar of water. She put the pensive on the table next to Harry. She then filled it with the water from the jar.

"Do you have a blanket?" She asked.

"Are you cold?" Harry asked.

"No, but you might be. Didn't you read the instructions I gave you at all."

"Not really." Harry answered. He actually left them in his desk drawer at the office with a lock on it no one would hopefully figure out.

"Every time you tried you got interrupted." She answered for him.

"Are you that good at occulmancy?" Harry asked.

"No, that's just the answer I usually get. My field of study is not Occlumancy at all. It is purely in the field of Centered Focused Divinition Assistance."

"Vision quests." Harry answered.

"Well if you do want to put things bluntly. But I do need you to get a blanket. I had one client whose quest sent him to Antarctica. He got frost bite on his nose. I'm not making that same mistake again"

Harry tried not to think of any of his parts getting frost bite. Ouch.

Harry made himself comfortable in the chair. "What if I end up somewhere in the Sahara?"

"Well then we can just take the blanket off then." She said.

"Are you ready to get started?" She asked a little annoyed now.

"Yes," Harry answered.

"Do you know what questions you want answered?"

"Yes."

She stood over him. "Relax and remember that no matter what nothing on your quest will hurt you unless you want it to."

She drew her fingers over his eyes as she said a spell and tapped Harry's head with her wand.

From there Jeanette Ollivander waited and watched. She wondered what could possibly be going on inside the head of the boy who lived.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 A Card Game

Harry found himself in a bit of an unusual place. It was Hogwarts to be exact. But it wasn't Hogwarts. It had the same dimensions of the castle and the paintings and the suits of armor and such, it was jut different.

The lay out of the school was almost a merging of Hogwarts throughout the years. He saw things that were present in his time as well as what had been put into place after he left the school for the final time. There were things in place that he remembered from the time he was inside Riddle's diary.

He just circled around in place at first. This was not how he expected to begin this journey. He then wondered about the guide that was described by Jeanette in her instructions. Harry wished he had actually made more of an effort to read that thing.

As though his prayers had been answered there was a noise in the distance. He walked in that particular direction. Sitting there was a massive boarhound.

"Fang?" Harry asked towards the dog.

The dog made a whimpering sound at Harry then started walking away.

Harry immediately began following it. He figured the dog would be leading him to Hagrid who would be his guide. Harry thought about having Hagrid has his guide. That would give him somebody friendly to talk to.

They reached an area that Harry recognized as the way to the Gryffindor common room. He looked around for the picture of the fat lady, but she was not in sight.

Instead where he thought it would be was a table. Sitting at the table was a cloaked figure. He was pretty sure that it was human.

"Come sit." He said to Harry.

Harry obeyed unsure of what this individual could possibly represent.

The figure picked up a deck of cards and began shuffling the cards and placing them on the table.

Harry looked down at the cards. They were a bit larger than usual cards and he could not make out any of the symbols on them.

The figure than arranged the cards so they were in a line dividing him and Harry. He turned the first and last ones over.

The first was a symbol that looked like an uppercase A, expect that the bar in between was bent at the middle and hung down. The last card was an upside down u with the ends squeezed in and a line going out from the ends.

"Are you familiar at all with these symbols?" He asked.

"No," Harry answered. He was sure that he had seen them before, but did not know what they meant.

"You should have spent more time paying attention to Hermione." The figure said.

"This is Alpha and this is Omega. These are the beginning and the end."

Harry looked at the cards that stood there in a row and the ones at the end.

"These cards represent the first part and the last part of your life. Can you surmise what the rest of these cards are?"

"My life?" Harry asked.

"Quite right. What do you think about the number of cards that are in between?"

Harry looked over at the cards in between. "There are a few of them yes." Harry answered.

"A few then, do you think this is adequate between the beginning and the end?"

"I suppose for the space of the table." Harry answered.

"So your life is the space of this table." The figure said.

"That depends." Harry said.

"Depends on what?"

"What these cards represent. If they are my life and they are a certain amount of years in each one I would have quite a life."

"I see," said the hooded figure. "Now why don't you pick a card and see what it might offer you.

Harry grabbed one from the middle. On it was a figure of himself from one of his times in Dumbledore's office. He could not be too sure of when it was. He recognized the office and Dumbledore standing there. But the picture was not moving the way he had grown accustomed to them moving in the wizarding world.

"I'm in Dumbledore's office." Harry answered.

"Professor Dumbledore, mind you." The figure said. "When was it?"

"I'm not to sure I see me, but I can't tell when it was." Harry said.

"I think you might need a closer look." The cloak figured touched Harry on the head.

The next thing he knew he was inside of Dumbledore's office. "I'm going to tell you everything." Dumbledore said looking at Harry.

Harry realized that he was about to relive the moment when Dumbledore had told him the truth or what he thought was the whole truth about his life.

Harry did not hear the speech again. He felt himself pulled back like he had just touched a portkey.

At the end of the sensation, Harry was once again with the hooded figure.

"Now you see what the cards represent." The figure said. "You returned to a day you learned an important lesson about yourself."

"Dumbledore told me what I needed to know." Harry said. "He did what he thought was best for me and did his best to take care of me."

"You miss him though."

"Yes," Harry answered. "I never thought anything could take him down."

"I see. What do you think he taught you about life?"

"What he taught me was about how to fight Voldemort, why it had to be me." Harry answered. That is what he had spent so much time doing in Dumbledore's office during his last year at Hogwarts.

"I think he taught you more than that, you were not paying attention." The figure said. "I think it is time you selected another card."

"Might I know who you are?" Harry asked.

"When the time comes you will, but for now your next card please."


	3. Chapter 3

To all my readers thank you

Here is the next part of the story. This is of events leading up to Harry's vision quest.

Carolquin – I hope you enjoy this next part. It will give you a little more insight into what is going on.

One of the hp freaks- well I do like a good mystery, he will be revealed later

Ginny278 – I figured this story to be a little different when the concept entered my head. Anyway enjoy

Graham Mallalieu – He will be revealed, but that is a good guess.

Chapter 3 Discussions of the Past

Ron was sitting on Hermione's couch. Hermione was in his lap leaning herself against him. With a mischievous smirk, Ron ran his fingers slowly up and down Hermione's arm, just barely touching the skin. He knew that this was an action that calmed her and that she enjoyed.

He did enjoy these times together when they would meet and be alone. When out in the world Hermione always presented herself as a bossy know it all. But when she was alone with Ron she was different. With Ron she was calm, affectionate, loving, and passionate about him.

It had given Ron an unusual sense in pride to know that he was the only one she would behave like that with.

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too Ron." Hermione replied.

"You seemed a bit distant tonight at dinner. Are you sure you are alright?"

"I'm fine, really." Hermione answered.

"After what happened on Wednesday," Ron started to say. "Wait that is what's bothering you isn't it. Look we got three Aurors after that guy."

"I know." Hermione quickly said. "I'm alright about it, really. I just think Harry shouldn't be working right now that's all. That is where you said he was."

"I saw the roster myself." Ron answered. "He was working tonight. It was funny too I thought Davis and Jones were the ones working tonight. Not Jones and Harry."

"Maybe there was a change, but I still don't think he should be working, that's all." Hermione felt her arm thinking about the events just a few days prior.

Hermione, Ron and Harry had agreed to go out into Muggle London for lunch that particular afternoon. Ron had to cancel though. Shackleboot, his boss, wanted Ron to come along with him on a raid. He wanted to jump on something before they missed the opportunity.

Hermione and Harry did not ask for details. Harry had to go with Lupin on a raid the day before. It was not something he wanted to do again anytime soon.

However, Hermione worked as an Unspeakable she was doing extended research on Horcurxes. The time that they took in tracking down and destroying Lord Voldemort's gave her extended knowledge.

They were sitting outside of an open café. Hermione stated that she needed to go inside and use the loo. She had not been gone that long.

Right when she stepped outside the sun had caught her eyes and she had to blind them. She heard rather than saw the explosion that happened next.

People were screaming and she heard things falling around her as the people ran away. "Harry!" She yelled. She moved closer to the spot that they were having lunch. "Harry!" She called again. That was when she saw him.

Hermione wasn't actually sure how she was able to move the table, which was covered with rumble, off of him without magic.

Once the table was off of Harry she looked at the damage. Shards of glass had invaded his right arm. There was blood all over the place. Immediately she took her sweater off and put it around Harry's arm.

She quickly then grabbed a hold of him. She hated doing a Portkey in public, but this was an emergency and she had clearance to make Portkeys.

Hermione landed on the floor inside of Saint Mungos. She was actually thankful for the first person she saw. Someone she knew she could trust, Ginny.

Ginny summoned over one of the gurneys and placed Harry. She took Harry into one of the rooms. Hermione stayed right behind Harry. She watched at the door as the Healer worked on him.

"How did this happen?" The Healer yelled out to Hermione.

"It was an explosion in Muggle London." Hermione answered.

The Healer continued to work.

When they were done Harry started to get up.

"You really should stay down." The Healer said. "Weasley fit him for a sling, just to be sure. I need to fill out his paperwork. You can go home, Mr. Potter."

"Yes sir." Ginny replied getting out the material.

When the healer left Harry tried to get up again.

"There was a lot of damage to your nerves." Ginny said. "It would be better if just stayed down for a bit."

"You don't have to baby me." Harry said gruffly to her.

"Then don't blame me if you can't use your arm for the next few days." Ginny said back throwing the sling at him. She stormed out of the room.

"I'm getting out of here." He said indifferently to Hermione. He went up to the desk and using his left hand signed the discharge papers.

The Ministry investigation into the manner had proved that an explosion spell had been done, but the perpetrator could not be identified. However they did not have a positive reason for the occurrence.

However Hermione, Ron, and Harry all had their theory why it had happened.

"He barely survived someone else trying to kill him." Hermione said still thinking about all the cuts she saw on Harry's arm.

Hermione as well as Ron still remembered the first time they realized someone was trying to kill Harry.

A box of cookies had been sent to Harry with no name. Hermione had a suspicion about the cookies and had done a test on them. They were indeed poisonous and if Harry had eaten just a few of them he would have been dead.

"I saw him in the office today. He was having no trouble using his arm." Ron tried to assure her. He was still just as worried as she was.

Hermione nodded, "I know. It's just I am so worried. What if who ever this is tries something else?"

"Harry is the boy who lived. I am sure he can handle himself." Ron smiled at Hermione.

"Or he will just move farther away from us." Hermione touched on a subject that had been a taboo for her and Ron since the death of Lord Voldemort.

At the end of the final battle through shear dumb luck as Professor McGonagal would put all three of them survived. As they walked away from the ruins Hermione had looked at Harry. She had looked into his eyes and swore there was something wrong. He looked as though something inside of him had died.

For the next few weeks Harry seemed to be an emotionless drone. At that time they had come to stay at the Burrow. It was mostly do to Ron's instance. He wanted to keep an eye on Harry. Ron could make Harry talk occasionally and maybe that was all he needed.

When they had first shown, Molly immediately latched herself to all three of them in one of her motherly hugs.

Hermione could not help but notice that Harry did not hug her back.

When Ginny had arrived home from Hogwarts she was thrilled to see her brother and Hermione. She then looked at Harry. He had merely said hello to her, nothing more. When Ginny tried to hug him he stepped back.

That was all that really went between them while they stayed at the Burrow.

Harry had been the first to move out. Ron went with him, to keep an eye on him. They had gotten jobs at the Ministry working for Magical Law enforcement. Hermione turned down the job when she was offered the chance to be in the Department of Mysteries.

When Ron left the apartment for working or spending time with Hermione he made sure a plan was made for Harry. If Harry was not working someone would be in the apartment or close by.

Ginny had only taken the duty twice. On the second time she had some kind of fight with Harry. Neither would speak about what the row was over.

"If you want, I'll talk with him again. Maybe I could slip some Vertiserum in his tea?" Ron said.

"Maybe we should sit with him together." Hermione said. "Just one last time then he will let him be."

"Sounds good to me." Ron said. "When?"

"Right now, I think."


	4. Chapter 4

Carolquin – I hope this too satisfies and questions will be answered in due time

Graham Mallalieu – thank you for coming back for more

Ginny278 – I hope this is what you were hoping for

Chapter 4 Discovery

Harry stepped back away from the table. He had dropped the card back on the table. His hand was grasped about his forehead. Once again he felt the familiar burning of his scar. The scar that had not burned since Voldemort was destroyed.

"That memory was strong, surprisingly strong wasn't it?" The hooded figure asked.

"Yes," Harry answered still feeling the burning. It receded after a while. Harry slid down the stone wall and took a seat on the floor.

"What was it about?" The hooded figure asked.

"Voldemort, when he brought me to the graveyard. When I watched him be reborn."

"Oddly enough that was the middle card." The hooded figure commented looking at the deck.

"Why do you think that was so strong for you?"

"I never wanted him to come back." Harry answered. "I wanted him dead. I helped him come back stronger and it broke the protection my mother gave me from him."

"You didn't help willingly did you?"

"No, I would have never done that." Harry flatly stated.

"But you blamed yourself for that boy, Cedric's death."

"Yes," Harry answered wondering how the hooded figure knew about Cedric. "Voldemort killed just because he was in the way. He killed so many people. People who weren't even fighting against him."

"I understand." The figure said. "That was the most definitive moment in your life."

"I knew that he was back I would have to do what ever it took to fight him." Harry explained. "He killed my parents. My grandparents were killed by deatheaters as well, on his orders."

Harry for some reason became wary of the hooded figure. Jeanette had told him that guide would be someone he would know and would lead him to the answers that he needed. Harry had assumed that it would be someone he knew and trusted. Anyone he trusted would not be hooded, would they?

"Why don't you try another card?" The hooded figured asked. "Perhaps one on this side." He pointed towards Harry's right.

Harry grabbed on closer to the left. The second card in the row.

Back in the apartment Jeanette sat and watched Harry. For a moment he had been still and looked as though he was asleep. She had taken some of the water from bowl and brushed it lightly on Harry's head. The water from the pensive bowl eased the focused divination.

She then saw him jerk hard. Harry grasped at the top of his forehead in pain. Quickly Jeanette braced herself on Harry, she wanted to be sure that he did not hurt himself.

Jeanette had seen this before where people would jerk and seem to be in pain. She knew the easiest way to deal with it was to just let it pass and talk gently to them. "Easy there, easy. This too shall pass." After a moment he stopped jerking and lay still.

Jeanette still kept an eagle's watch on him for what may happen next. This quest she was sure would be a bit of time, but she was ready for it. Harry had paid her a sizeable commission. She was sure part of it was to keep her to keep quiet about this. It was not a thing he wanted to get out.

What she did not expect to happen then was what came next. The door opened. She quickly took position in front of Harry. She was ready for what came next.

Ron walked in to find the blonde standing in his living room. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" He asked quickly drawing his wand.

"I might ask you the same thing. And I can assure you that I am not armed." Jeanette said. She had recognized Ron from the picture she saw on Harry's desk. She knew that he was Harry's roommate.

"Harry!" Hermione came in right then. When they had arrived Ron went in first hearing noises from inside. He had her wait outside. "What did you to him!"

"He is inside his own mind now." Jeanette answered.

Hermione immediately went to Harry's side and checked him over. "You're one of those vision quest initiators." She said accusingly.

"Yes, I am." Jeanette answered. "Though I prefer the term Centered Focused Divination"

Ron still held position on Jeanette. "Move and I will hurt you." Ron flatly stated.

"Harry you need to wake up." Hermione said shaking him.

"You would only hurt him if you wake him up." Jeanette said. "He accepted this and I am going to see him through it."

"You're kind are nothing but frauds you are no better than Muggle fortune tellers." Ron stated flatly.

"That is only because of those imposters that do not know what they are doing. If it weren't for them we could do this without fear. Now he does need tending to. I suggest that you let me over there."

"Stay put." Ron said.

"I have to attend to him." Jeanette flatly stated. "If I don't, his search will not work."

Hermione and Ron exchanged glances.

"Tell us what you are doing and why." Hermione said. "If we don't like it then stop."

Jeanette nodded in agreement. "I'm just going to brush some more water on him. It's the same kind of water that comes in a pensive. It helps the individual see things more clearly."

Hermione watched as the water was smoothed over Harry's face.

"What is your name?" Hermione asked the witch.

"Jeanette Ollivander."

"Ollivander as in. . ."

"My Grandfather's shop, yes." She answered. "We kept the name to use as creditability. Unfortunately that is all that we have."

"Ollivander ran off, right when he heard that. . ." Ron started

"He was looking to protect his wands and his family." Jeanette struck back. "He was a peaceful man he did not like fighting. Besides he made arrangements with my father to make sure that Hogwarts got some wands for the first years that came to Hogwarts at that time. The ministry seemed to have left that one out of their released portions of the ridiculous report they did up of the Dark Lord."

Ron could not say another word. He had helped work on that report along with Hermione. The report began during their forth year. Many bits of truths were stretched and others left out. Only certain portions had been released to the general public.

"That was all a result of Scrimgeour" Hermione said. "I know that there were accusations made after he disappeared, but. . ."

"Accusations tend to burn harder and stay longer than statements of innocence. It took him a long time for him to get over that and for people to come to his shop again." Jeanette countered.

Hermione figured this was a person who was serious about what she did. That would not stop her from keeping watch.

"Harry will be fine. He entered smoothly enough into the quest. We will wait until he is done. Since we probably have a good bit of time on our hands why don't you two think about this?" Jeanette turned her attention on Ron and Hermione.

"I ask everyone the same question 'why do you want to do this' he answered that he had two questions that he needed answered." She paused for a moment. "Why don't you too stop and think about what could have possibly been so important to him that he could not talk about it with either of you. In our initial interview he said you two were not supposed to know about it and that he arranged it so you would be away."

"Then why didn't you just take him somewhere else?" Ron asked.

"Because my mother taught me that it is better to do this in a place where the person is comfortable. He chose here."

"Your mother?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, she taught me how to do this and what ideals to uphold. She was trained to be a healer and she taught me about that as well. Healing people was very important to her."

Hermione seemed to be rendered speechless by then. It was more than she was expecting for this evening.

As she watched Jeanette care for Harry. She too wondered what could be in his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Carolquin – thank you and bit more suspense for you I hope

Ginny278 – there was a reason that Harry did not want them to know.

Thank you to all of my readers and now for a little spoiler

The hooded figure is revealed.

Chapter 5 The best day of Harry's life

With a bit of anticipation Harry looked at the card. He recognized what it was from the picture alone. The card showed his very first day at Hogwarts. He was at the Gryffindor table eating dinner. Snape looked right at him. That was when he felt the sudden pain in his scar. It was the first time he had ever felt pain from it.

"What was that memory?" The hooded figure asked.

"The first time I felt my scar burning." Harry answered placing the card back. "When I was younger, before I found out about magic, I tried to remember what had happened. I would strain my memory as far as it could go. I saw the green light of the killing curse and then felt a bit of burning, but it was from the memory."

"That was the second point in your life. Have you yet figured what all of these cards have in common?" The hooded figure asked.

"They are all when I was younger." Harry answered, which was true enough.

The hooded figure seemed to shake his head slightly. "I want you to take another card, but not from the row, choose one from the deck."

Harry grabbed the top card from the pile. He was getting more wary about this card game the longer that it went.

The hooded figure touched Harry's head again. Harry knew that he would experience whatever it was on this card.

It was not what he expected.

Harry found himself in the Gryffindor Common Room. He had guessed that it was right after they won a Quidditch game. He saw Ron come at him holding the silver cup and then he saw Ginny. For a moment Harry did enjoy reliving their first kiss.

Again he found himself in the misshapen Hogwarts.

"That was one of the greatest days of my life." He told the hooded figure.

"And yet it wasn't placed on the table. How odd. It would seem that your life is only focused on one thing. The destruction of Lord Voldemort."

"Yes, he haunted my entire life." Harry said, "but that card should have been there."

"For you their has been nothing else in your life. This is what the cards are telling me." The hooded figure said.

"I've had plenty in my life." Harry shot back.

"Yet the cards that were laid out were associated with Lord Voldemort." The hooded figure replied.

"Who are you?" Harry asked he could not take it anymore. He had to know who it was.

The hooded figure lifted his hood.

Harry saw a face that he had not seen in a long time, Professor Quirrell.

"But if you're. . . than. . ." Harry started back up against the door.

Without a word Quirrell turned around in his seat.

"Yes, I am here." Lord Voldemort's voice hissed at Harry.

For a reason that seemed inconceivable Harry screamed.

Jeanette was at Harry's side when she heard him yell. She immediately began trying to control his limbs. It appeared that he was trying to run and run fast. "This too will pass." She whispered in his ear.

"What's going on?" Ron asked watching in horror.

"Something scared him." Jeanette answered. "Instead of just standing there you could help out and hold down his arms."

Hermione felt Harry's forehead, he was sweating. "You need to stop this."

"No, only when he finds what he is looking for." Jeanette answered. "I just need a little more water on him."

"You said that makes things clearer." Hermione said accusingly.

"That is the point." Jeanette said.

"Get out of here." Ron said. "We'll take care of him. He doesn't need any help from you."

"He was the one that came to me." Jeanette replied still trying to hold Harry down. "You can not make me leave."

"Ron, we need a healer. Call Ginny."

"She won't come." Ron replied. "Not if he's doing something this idiotic."

"Damn it Ron you are just going to have to convince her." Hermione said.

Ron did not need telling twice.

"He requested that no one knows about this." Jeanette said.

"I don't think he's in a state of mind to argue." Hermione replied. "He will have a properly trained healer."

Jeanette shook her head. This was the last time she did a job without her own security measures

Harry had run as far as he could away from Voldemort. He wasn't even sure of where he was going. He was soon inside an old classroom that he could not find any exits out of. He was cornered.

Standing in the door was Professor Quirrell. He nodded towards Harry before turning around.

"I killed you." Harry yelled at the figure. This was worst thing possible.

"Not entirely, no." Voldemort said. "Your life was concentrated on me. Without me you were nothing. Now you're dead along with me."

"You're wrong." Harry stated. "I survived. I got away."

"But I still linger in your mind." Voldemort said.

Harry could not believe it. Voldemort was right. It was because of him that Harry had the fears in mind. That was why he was doing this.

"There is something here I want you to look at." Voldemort indicated something to Harry's lef.t

Harry was not sure why he didn't see it earlier. It was another thing he had not seen in a long time, the mirror of erised.

He could not believe it.

"Why don't you look into the mirror." Voldemort said. "See what it shows you."

"That mirror doesn't show anything truthful." Harry countered.

"Dumbledore was a bit wrong on that. It shows the truth of what is in our hearts. Why don't you see? I am destroyed. You should see yourself standing there. Just as you would with a regular mirror."

He wasn't sure what propelled him to do it, but Harry stood in front of the mirror.


	6. Chapter 6

Carolquin – well he was the most logical person I figured

Stinkin Sammy Jay – here is more, your welcome

Graham Mallalieu – I hope this chapter is enjoyable

Ginny278 – The story is focused on what Harry sees in the mirror. He knows what it is, but he is sort of afraid of it.

Chapter 6 Beyond the Mirror

Harry took a deep breath before standing before the mirror. He had already figured on what he might see. But it was something that he did not want to think about, much less look at. Harry let the images of the mirror come to him.

In the mirror Harry saw a boy, only a toddler. He was being picked up by a redheaded woman.

"That's my son." Harry said to Voldemort. "That's his mother, Ginny."

"But you are not with her now are you?" Voldemort asked in what Harry determined to be his most sincere sounding voice.

"Because I can't be. Our time together has ended." Harry answered.

"You are not still sure about that." Voldemort said. "I have another task of you. Step through this door."

Harry was not sure where the door had come from that Quirrell had opened. But Harry knew he had to see this thing through. He walked through the darkened door.

Ginny appeared in the fireplace after about a good five minute argument with Ron for waking her at such a horrid hour when she had worked two shifts.

"What is going on that is so damn important?"

"Harry." Ron started.

Ginny looked around the room. She saw Harry apparently asleep on a chair with a blanket. Hermione was standing over him. She looked as though she was trying to care for him. Another woman who she did not recognize was standing next to Hermione. Her fists were clenched like she was ready for a fight.

Then Ginny noticed the small bowl on the table. "He went on a vision quest didn't he?"

"Yes," Hermione answered.

"I'm leaving." Ginny said looking for the floo powder. "He got himself in to this. Let the Centered Focused Divinition Assistant there handle it."

Ron quickly grabbed her. "You can't leave him like this. Something is going on with him."

"Watch me." Ginny said opening the jar to the floo powder. "Anything that happens to him is all on him. There was something he wanted to know about himself and this was the only way he knew how to do it. So I will just let him be."

"I think I just identified the smartest person in your family, Weasley." Jeanette said. "I think you should follow her example and leave."

"How can you be so heartless about this?" Hermione shouted. "Both of you." She said indicating both Ginny and Jeanette.

"I am not heartless." Jeanette immediately shot back. "I have been doing this for ten years now. He was open to it and I obliged."

Ginny nodded her head. "That is why I am letting him get away with this. He did it to himself. Besides he only wants to be left alone. That was the last thing he said to me. He didn't want to be bothered."

Ron looked at Harry. Nothing was said about the argument that he had with Ginny the last time she was at their flat. He had been cold since the final battle. Maybe this was what we needed.

"I think maybe we should just let him be." Ron said.

"That is the most reasonable thing you said all night." Jeanette said. She was expecting Hermione to be the reasonable one.

"I won't leave him like this." Hermione said. "I'll be here when he wakes."

"I'll do the same." Ron said.

"I think you too are off your rocker." Ginny said. "But I am willing to stay just because. Besides Harry might need a little healer assistance."

"I can handle that." Jeanette said. "But if you insist on staying I might ask that you give me my space so I can work."

"Fine." Ginny said. "I will just assist you." In truth Ginny disliked being so outspoken about her hatred for Harry. But it seemed the only way for everyone to understand that she wanted no part of him. Not anymore. Or at least that is what she kept telling herself.

The room Harry stepped into was his room. It was his baby room at Godric Hollow.

Harry just stood there looking around. Through the main door came a woman. "Harry." She said

"Mum," Harry asked staring at the image he had come to know has his mother.

She nodded.

Harry did the only thing that he could. He hugged her. They just stood there hugging for what seemed like forever. "I missed you so much." He finally said, crying into her shoulder.

"I know." She answered him. She brought herself back to face him. Her arms were still clasped around his. "You're so grown up now. Just like we hoped."

"We?" Harry asked.

They were soon joined by another.

"Dad." Harry said watching his dad come in. Harry moved as fast as he could.

When they meant they threw their arms around each other into a hug. They were joined momentarily buy Harry's mum.

This was something Harry secretly dreamed of for years. Hugging his parents. Harry just stayed there hugging them. He wanted this to last.

"You wanted to talk to us." His dad said to him.

"Yes." Harry answered.


	7. Chapter 7

Carolquin – I hope this one lives up to standards

Graham mallalieu – I am a bit of a romantic yes, I do have Ginny and Harry together some way in all my stories

Ginny278 – here is the conversation and the understanding of what went before

Chapter 7 Talking

"We are here now for a time, what is it that you wanted to talk with us about?" Lily asked guiding Harry over to a couch that was in the room.

"I want to know what I am supposed to do now." Harry said taking a seat in between his parents. "I did what I had to. I destroyed Lord Voldemort. But now."

"You have a void in your life." James answered for him.

"Yes." Harry nodded.

Lily gently stroked her son's face. "Is there no one in your life now?"

"No," Harry answered. "I can't have anyone."

"Why not?" James asked. "Even though there was a fear of Voldemort your mother and I still had each other."

"It was because of each other we survived as long as we did." Lily added. "We gave each other a reason for being."

"It wasn't the same for me." Harry replied.

"You've had no other happiness in your life, a special person." Lily asked.

"I did once. She was wonderful."

"Tell me about her." James coaxed.

Harry slowly started to describe Ginny. He told his parents about how they meant. About her being Ron's little sister. What he had gone through during his sixth year at Hogwarts before he got the guts to kiss her.

His father smirked when Harry described the strange feelings in his stomach. "It's natural." He had said.

"She sounds wonderful, but you are still alive and so is she." Lily asked taking Harry's hand.

"I don't think it would be right." Harry started. He did not know how to say what he wanted. "She is just so wonderful and witty and loving."

"You are afraid of hurting her." James completed Harry's thoughts.

"Yes," Harry answered.

"But Voldemort is gone. You should be free to live your lives." Lily held a smile as she talked.

"It's more complicated than that." Harry said. He then began to tell them about what had truly been bothering him.

In the days of hunting for the horcruxes Harry kept himself going at times thinking about Ginny. What it would be like to have her after the war had ended. He imagined living with her in a house near the Burrow and having tea with Hermione and Ron.

The images no longer came easy after an unsettling night with a misplaced letter.

Harry had left Ron and Hermione to sleep. The thoughts of the next Horcuxes, which they figured to be the last, was brewing in his mind. It was the thought of completion that kept him awake.

To keep himself occupied he started putting their gear back into the bag so they could leave in the morning. That was when he saw a letter.

The letter was addressed to Hermione. Harry had known the handwriting to be Ginny's. So far Hermione had read and stored all of the letters that Ginny and the other Weasleys had sent to them.

To feel a little closer to Ginny Harry decided to read the letter. It talked about the new measures that were taken at Hogwarts and how the teachers were handling the students. It seemed Hogwarts had grown quite grim. Ginny had all but left because of how it had become.

She also talked about the direct to work program she had joined. They taught her at Hogwarts and she left the school at times to actually work. She had a job with St. Mungos. They were in desperate need of nurses. They were going to train her to be a full healer while she worked as nurse.

Harry stopped for a moment. He had remembered Hermione talking about Ginny training to be a nurse, but nothing about her leaving Hogwarts. The security measures at Hogwarts would have kept Ginny safe. St. Mungos was not as secure as what Hogwarts had been. It made Harry a little uneasy to think about her there.

He continued reading on. _Derek_ _has been such a pal to me_. Harry stopped after that sentence. He had no idea who Derek was, but it seemed that Hermione had.

_He has been doing such wonders for me. Derek has been making all of this training so much easier. They are rushing us through really fast. Yesterday on break we had lunch together and he was just so kind about it. He talks about us and the future. He wants us to be together._

Harry could not read anymore. He felt as though he had been stabbed several times. It was horrible.

Ginny had moved on with her life. He had secretly hoped she would hold out for him. But she didn't.

When the final battle came he tried to concentrate on something that he had that was worth living for, nothing. But he still managed to live.

When they returned to the Burrow Harry was so happy to see Ginny when she came home. He looked at her and wanted to be with her. But he knew if he touched her then he would want her and would fight for her. Harry did not want to put her through the emotional turmoil. He had done enough of that to her already. When she came home he would not touch her. Since then he had made sure there was a distance between them.

"Is she still with him?" Lily asked.

"No, she broke up with him before Voldemort's fall. I found out through Ron in a round about way. I didn't know at the time."

"She sounds free to me." James said. "You should take a chance with her. Maybe she still does care for you. If you take the first step. Any good woman is forgiving. Do you think your mum wouldn't be with me right now if she wasn't good hearted enough to forget about my youth?"

"He was worth it to me." Lily said. "Maybe Ginny will be worth it for you."

"There's more." Harry said. "Something that is worse, especially if I decide to be with Ginny."

Harry went on to tell about the Scrimgeour report that had grown quite a stir around the Magical World and what the report detailed. It had listed names of Deatheaters who Harry had killed on his path to Lord Voldemort. Harry admitted that the names, numbers and details on the list were a bit exaggerated, but he only did what he had to.

"I received a box of cookies that were poisoned." Harry said after explaining about the report.

Lilly nodded for Harry to continue.

"The ministry didn't find out who sent them, but I did." Harry felt the same dread that he had felt whenever he saw Ginny recently as he explained. "The cookies were sent by a mother of one of the Deatheaters listed in that report. She didn't want to believe that her only son was a Deatheater. She thought I killed him in cold blood. I didn't. If I hadn't of killed him he would have hurt Hermione or Ron."

James kept his hand on Harry's shoulder while he talked. "That wasn't the only time was it?"

"No, someone caused an explosion with the intent of killing me." Harry explained.

"You found out who was behind the explosion?" James prompted.

"Another family member of another Deatheater. He was arrested for a different charge and is in Azkban." Harry felt himself finally able to say what he wanted to. "It just seems that one half is celebrating because I destroyed Voldemort. The other is resenting how I did it. Now what happens if they find out about Ginny?" Harry asked. "What if she is hurt because of me? How am I supposed to live my life now if I am alone?"

"I think that is a decision for her" Lily answered. "She must decide I think. Talk to her, tell her the truth about what happened. If she is has wonderful as you say she would know that are risks."

Harry hugged his mother once again. It seemed that she was just how everyone described her.

"Take the chance." James said to him. "You're a Potter we don't let go of the things we want so easily. Let her do what she wants, but be open to her."

Lily nodded in agreement. "If she loves you she will be with you. Like your father said take the first step."

Harry nodded, he then realized that he got what he needed and would wake soon. "Wait," he said not wanting to leave his parents. "I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me."

Lilly hugged Harry again and whispered in his ear. "We love you."

Harry slowly felt himself waking up from a dream. The first thing he saw was a vision.

"Ginny," he said looking at her.


	8. Chapter 8

Carolquin – thank you very much for that. I hope you enjoy this epilogue

Holly – I usually only converse with the ones who read my stories in the beginnings of chapters, however I thank you for your good review. I am willing to make an exception

Graham Mallalieu – Here is your answer in this final entree

Chapter 8

"Not quite." Jeanette said.

"How long?" Harry asked feeling a little dizzy.

Jeanette had the back of her hand on Harry's forehead. "A few hours. The headache and dizziness will pass in a moment."

Harry sat up properly. He felt awkward. "I hope this wasn't too bad for you."

"No," Jeanette answered. "I am afraid though our security measures didn't work. They stayed with you." She said nodding her head.

Harry turned in the direction indicated. Standing there was Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

Hermione gasped and placed her hand over her mouth when Harry turned to look at them. She had remembered the dead look that had been in his eyes. It was gone. He looked once more like the boy she had befriended at school.

"You doing alright there, Harry?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Harry answered honestly. "I think I am."

Immediately after he finished speaking, Hermione rushed to Harry and grabbed him in big hug. Harry hugged her back instantly.

"You could have talked to anyone of us you know." Ron said. "We would have listened no matter what."

"I know." Harry said. "This was just something I had to do on my own."

Jeanette patted Harry on the arm. "I'll see you around, Potter." She grabbed her things and headed for the door.

"Wait." Hermione said heading towards her. "I want to thank you."

"Thank me?" Jeanette asked.

"Yes. What you did for Harry. I am not sure any of us could have done what you did." Hermione said. "I also wanted to say that I think a lot of people, and I were wrong about vision quests. Maybe there are times when it is needed, and if the person assisting is trained it is better."

"Are you implying something?" Jeanette asked a little surprised.

"I work in the Department of Mysteries." Hermione said. "We have some witches and wizards there that study the mind and in a way vision quests. I think your knowledge might be beneficial for them. I would be willing to talk with them. Maybe help you out a bit."

"Thank you," Jeanette said a bit taken aback by the sudden generosity. "Potter knows how to reach me." She stepped outside so she could Apparate.

"I really didn't want you to find out like this." Harry said to the group when Hermione returned.

"We better let you rest it off." Ginny said. "That's what was recommended."

"We were worried that it might be hurting you to do this." Hermione said. "That's why we stayed and had Ginny come over."

"I did my research, Hermione" Harry said. "Ollivader knew what she was doing. I got what I needed."

Ron shook his head. He understood Harry and had figured now to just let him be.

"You look tired. Why don't you go home?" Harry said getting up. He actually wanted to go to sleep himself.

Hermione agreed and went for the floo powder. She was a bit tired to Apparate. She headed off first.

Ginny waited a bit then grabbed herself a pinch.

"Wait," Harry said before she could throw it into the flames. "Ginny, tomorrow I want to have lunch with you."

"Alright," Ginny said. She was a bit tired otherwise she would have exchanged barbs with him.

"I will see in the park by St. Mungos. I'll bring the lunch." Harry said.

"That sounds good." Ginny said throwing the floo powder into the flames and heading off.

Harry felt better than he had in a long time.

"Taking her to lunch are you?" Ron said accusingly.

"Yes," Harry said. "I am going to talk with her."

"Are you going to try to get back together with he?" Ron calmly asked.

"Yes I am." Harry answered. He wanted to be with her more than anything.

"The thing is I know there was something that happened." Ron started. "I figured you two would jump into each other's arms after all the fighting was over. But you didn't. I suppose what ever it was happened during the war. If she is willing to work with out you then you two will have my blessings." He spoke calmly and seriously.

"Thanks, Ron. Has for what happened between us," he began. "I found out she was going out with Derek. I read one of the letters she had sent Hermione."

"Yeah him. It was a good thing the twins didn't figure out what he had planned. She found out he was using lines just to shag her. Got him with a bogey ears curse. Pretty good one I'll bet."

Harry smiled. "She could take care of herself pretty well. When I saw her again after we returned to the Burrow, all I wanted to do was hug her. Tell her what she meant to me. But I was afraid she was with Derek. I didn't want to tear her apart."

"I understand. You did this to decide if you should be with her then." Ron said.

Harry nodded.

The next day Harry brought a bottle of butterbeer, and some ham and cheese and bread that he bought from a local deli. He had it all in a good sized picnic basket.

Harry arrived early at the park and grabbed a table in the shade. He set up the lunch and waited on Ginny.

"Am I late?" She asked.

"No, not at all." Harry said having her sit. "I got these rolls at the deli by my building. These are delicious." He said making her a sandwich.

"Harry why did you ask me out here?" Ginny asked.

Harry stopped she went right for the reasoning. He wanted to sit with her a bit before they entered that. "For lunch." He said. Harry finished the sandwich and passed it to Ginny.

"I know that it is more than just that." Ginny had countered after accepting the sandwich.

"Well the lunch was for you as a bearing of gifts you could say." Harry started. "What I actually wanted to do was say that I have been cold to you and that I am sorry." He now took her hands into his.

Ginny was first to speak though. "I didn't understand. I was so happy to see you. I resisted the urge to return early from Hogwarts. You barely looked at me."

"I couldn't bare to." Harry answered. "I just wanted to be with so much."

"That you couldn't even hug me or just shake my hand?" Ginny returned.

"If I would have touched you I would have wanted you more. I thought you were with Derek." Harry offered. So far this did not seem to be going good. "I didn't want to watch you being torn between him and maybe some kind of obligation to me."

"I told Hermione not to tell you about him." Ginny said a little angered.

"She didn't. I found your letters."

"I see." Ginny said letting go of Harry's hand and taking a small bite of the sandwich. It worked to cover her emotions. "I suppose Ron told you that he was a gigantic prat."

"He told me what happened."

There was a moment pause between them.

"You never were an obligation." Ginny finally said. "If you would have read the letters you would have heard me tell Hermione that I had started the relationship with Derek as a casual one. I didn't want anything too serious. I didn't know if you would still be serious with me if you came back. So I just went out with him."

"So you did want me?"

"Yes," Ginny nodded. She was no longer able to hold back her emotions.

"Do you still?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

Harry paused right there. He wanted to touch her face and calm her emotions, but he still couldn't quite do it, not yet.

"I thought you were going to ask me to be with you again." Ginny said.

"There is more you should know." Harry told Ginny about the poisoned cookies and what had actually caused the explosion that day. "They blamed me for those deaths. I did kill them, I didn't want to but I had to."

"You're afraid that someone's going to hurt me."

"Yes," Harry simply answered.

"I can do pretty good with taking care of myself. They are just a shadow of what Voldemort was. By letting you not live your life you are giving Voldemort a default victory. Wouldn't he be happy knowing that you are miserable right now?"

"That's part of what he told me." Harry said.

Ginny gave a curious expression.

"He was my vision guide." Harry explained.

Ginny was surprised. "I suppose though it should be right. Your life did circle with him for a time."

"Yes, but he also reminded me of something Dumbledore tried to teach me. That I didn't realize. Enjoy the simple things in life and be happy. Being with you would make me happy."

"Then I will be with you. We will face what ever will come together." Ginny said.

Without reservations Harry pulled Ginny into a tight hug. He held her with all the longing that he had felt in the past year. After several moments and a few tears by both of them he slowly pulled his head down to take her lips in kiss.

The end.


End file.
